The present invention relates to a bracelet clasp comprising at least two branches articulated on one another via one of their respective ends, a latching device for keeping the free ends of these two branches in the folded position and linkage means between their free ends and the respective ends of a bracelet.
This type of clasp is well known particularly in the field of clasps for watch bracelets. The folding branches of the clasp are used to very substantially increase the length of the bracelet in the open position of the clasp, which allows the bracelet watch to be passed around the hand without needing to separate the bracelet.